


got nothing but love for you

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Sebastian struggles to find his boyfriend Chris the perfect Valentine's gift.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	got nothing but love for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a lovely request from Tumblr :
> 
> Valentine’s Day fic idea? so we know last year on Valentine’s Day it was announced that seb would be taking chris’ role in tdatt. and chris also posted a pic of him and dodger cuddling in bed taken by someone else 💘 what could’ve happened I wonder

Sebastian sits on the subway scrolling on his phone. His ‘ _Valentine’s gift ideas’_ Google search hasn’t yet proved too fruitful, though he’s well aware that he’s pretty much grasping at straws at this point. 

He glances down at the screen. What is someone supposed to get for their long term boyfriend that isn’t a scented candle or an engagement ring? And while he and Chris have talked about their future together, marriage is still a long way off.

Sebastian would love nothing more than to treat Chris to a romantic spa getaway for two, get all oiled up and laugh at each other at how silly they look with mud masks on their faces. It’s times like these that he can’t help but resent the fact that he and Chris aren’t able be out in the open with their relationship, but the more rational part of him understands why.

The moment he catches himself seriously considering making a coupon book; Sebastian stops scrolling and tucks his phone back in his pocket. It isn’t that he doesn’t think Chris wouldn’t appreciate them, but rather because his boyfriend deserves something better than a coupon for an _anytime blow job_.

And he only has two more days to figure out the perfect gift.

***

It’s Valentine’s Day and Sebastian is walking around a sad gift shop in Boston’s Logan airport, nervously raking a hand through his short locks. He wants to kick himself for not picking up the bottle of Chris’ favourite cologne he’d seen back in LA, because all he can find now is a heart-shaped box of jelly beans, _Chris likes jelly beans,_ _right?,_ and a teddy bear holding a heart emblazoned with _Damn Boo, You Fine._

An audible groan of distress leaves his mouth when he gets the text notification that the driver he’d hired to take him to Concord is waiting for him at baggage claim.

Regretfully, Sebastian takes both the bear and the heart-shaped box of Jelly Belly jelly beans to the cash register hoping that Chris doesn’t slam the door in his face at his pitiful offering.

The ride to Chris’ doesn’t take long, though along the way he gets a text message from his publicist with a link to the press release about his latest role. It’s not just _any_ role, it’s a role that Chris had dropped out of due to scheduling conflicts. What Sebastian hadn’t known, was that his boyfriend had gone and recommended him to take his place. So while he’d been a little hesitant to fill in, because in his opinion Chris was irreplaceable, he’d gone in for an audition. He’d already been pretty well acquainted with the script from running lines with Chris and knew it was a great story.

The director had loved him, even mentioned how Chris had done nothing but tell him what a great job Sebastian would do with the character. Leave it to Chris to sing his praises; he truly is the most supportive boyfriend a guy could ask for. The reminder sits a bit uneasy while he’s clutching his duffle and the shopping bag with his pathetic Valentine’s gift inside.

Seb schleps up the walkway, his tennis shoes clearly a poor choice for the two inches of snow that apparently covered this part of Massachusetts since he and Chris last talked. He wraps on the door, the nip in the air cold on his fingers, waiting a beat before he hears Dodger’s telltale bark on the other side of the door.

“Gonna let me in before I freeze out here, babe?” Sebastian calls through the door and he can’t help the way his eyes light up and the big smile on his face as his boyfriend appears. His chestnut hair askew, casually clad in a Patriots hoodie.

Dodger is weaving himself through Seb’s legs, demanding some attention. Sebastian bends down to greet the pup, the dog’s enthusiasm is downright contagious.

Chris steps back, making room for his boyfriend and his bags in the foyer. As Sebastian makes his way inside, Dodger shoots down the step to frolic in the snow. Chris keeps the door open but pulls Sebastian to the other side so they’re out of sight from any potentially nosey neighbours or the occasional paparazzi. 

Sebastian melts as Chris’ hands come up to cup his face, thumbs tenderly grazing Seb’s chilly cheekbones while his hips and feet guide Sebastian’s back against the closet door.

“God I’ve missed you,” Chris confesses and then immediately reinforces his words with his mouth on Seb’s.

Sebastian is immediately swept up in the sensory overload. Chris’s warm touch against his cold skin, his beard scratching against Seb’s fresh shave. His lungs feel like they’re on fire by the time Chris breaks the kiss. A shiver runs through Sebastian but right now he can’t tell if it’s from the Massachusetts cold or his body’s involuntary response to his boyfriend. Chris always makes him feel like the rarest treasure, his kisses are purposeful yet full of longing for all the time they’d been apart.

Chris must notice, because he presses his lips to Seb’s one more time, their noses brushing tenderly and then he says, “Let’s get Dodger back inside and then you and me are going to continue this reunion in the bedroom.”

Another burst of lust zips up his spine and a perfectly pink flush stains his cheeks. _Definitely not the cold,_ Seb thinks.

“Time to come in, Bubba!” Chris shouts from where he’s now standing on the porch in socked feet.

Sebastian tosses his duffle on the bench in the foyer and bites back a grin when he sees the dog stop, look at Chris and then immediately begin to roll in the snow.

“Dodger Evans, do not make me come out there!” Chris sternly admonishes his pet.

When that doesn’t work, Chris tries another approach. “Let’s go get a treat, Bubba!” 

And Sebastian bursts out into laughter at the desperation of the bribe.

With the promise of reward, Seb watches Dodger’s head tilt, as if contemplating Chris’ offer; then he comes bounding up the stairs. 

“Guess I don’t need to ask how the obedience classes have been going.” Sebastian teases.

Chris follows Dodger back inside the house and shoots his boyfriend a knowing look. “As long as you listen to my orders, I’m not worried, sweetheart.”

Sebastian throws an arm around Chris’ waist and when their bodies are pressed tightly together he whispers, “Sounds to me like Dodger isn’t the only good boy who’s going to get a treat.” 

***

Clad only in a towel, Sebastian digs through his duffle for some clean clothes to wear. He’s busy searching for a pair of socks, though he comes up empty-handed. 

Chris is in his home office on a call with his manager, he’d apologized profusely telling Seb he’d only be a couple minutes. He’d told Chris not to worry, take his time; he was just going to hop in the shower and wash the flight off of him.

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he’d been hoping Chris would join him, but after a good 20 minutes, Sebastian turned off the water and wrapped one of Chris’ obscenely plush bath towel around his hips.

Dodger is dozing on the bed, thoroughly tuckered out from his romp in the snow. Sebastian notices one of the pup’s eyes open as he rounds the bed headed for Chris’ sock drawer.

“I’m just borrowing them,” Sebastian whispers in Dodger’s direction. He opens up the top drawer where he knows Chris keeps his socks, but to his surprise that’s not the only thing he finds inside.

What catches Sebastian’s attention is the tattered yellow cover of what he _knows_ is a first edition of Arthur Miller’s _Death of a Salesman_. He’d performed the play in highschool and to say it had left a lasting impression on him, would be an understatement.

The book is wrapped with a gorgeous red satin bow that leaves no question in Seb’s mind that it’s meant to be a gift. He carefully closes the drawer, sans socks, as to not alert his boyfriend of his accidental snooping.

***

Chris meets him in the living room and Sebastian is channel surfing, having exchanged his towel for a pair of navy sweats, a white tee and one of Chris’ flannel shirts.

“Sorry that took so long, there ended up being more to sort out than I realized,” Chris says taking a seat next to where Sebastian’s feet are propped up on the leather sectional.

“It’s all good,” Seb reassures with a gentle smile. “I’m here all weekend.” 

Chris’ face lights up at the reminder. He loves having Sebastian in his home, it makes him long for the days, in what is hopefully the not too distant future, where this is their new normal. Where they have the most boring domestic routines, walking Dodger around the neighbourhood, going to the grocery store and cuddling by the fire.

Chris is completely caught up in his reverie when Dodger jumps up on the couch and snuggles up against him. He wraps an arm around Dodger and nuzzles in close. “How ya doin’, Bubba?”

Sebastian tries not to laugh at the way the dog’s eyes immediately flutter closed, so comfortable and safe with his owner.

Snapping a quick picture on his phone, he jokes, “Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?”

And while he’s trying his hardest not to be jealous of a dog, Sebastian really can’t blame Dodger; because he knows exactly what it’s like to be enveloped in Chris’ unconditional love, and there’s no other feeling in the world quite like it.

Feeling a little neglected, Seb playfully sneaks his cold toes under his boyfriend’s butt and gives them a wiggle.

“Fuck babe, your feet are freezing,” Chris protests against the cold on his ass. “It’s February in Massachusetts; socks are a must, sweetheart.”

Sebastian averts his gaze, his eyes on Dodger. Guilt colours Seb’s skin at the mere mention of socks. But outwardly he just shrugs his shoulders and teases, “I thought you liked when I touch your ass?”

“I do,” Chris says matter-of-factly, shifting to face Seb. “I love when any part of you touches me.”

Chris shifts on the couch, a knee between Seb’s thighs and he lowers his chest until it’s flush against his boyfriend’s sculpted body. He gives Sebastian an open-mouthed and proprietary kiss.

“Is that an order?” Sebastian asks, intrigued.

Dodger must sense that cuddle time is over, because he jumps off the couch and heads towards his dog bed by the gas fireplace. 

“No.” 

Sebastian whimpers at the closeness, wanting and _needing_ more.

“But if you want an order, I’ll give you one.” Chris tells him, his voice lowering to the timbre that weakens Sebastian’s resolve. “Take off those clothes and we’ll warm up the good old fashioned way.”

Not needing any more encouragement than that, Sebastian finagles his way out of Chris’ flannel and tosses it to the floor before quickly adding his t-shirt to the pile.

Chris trails a lone finger down his boyfriend’s chest, loving the way his skin pebbles under it’s touch. He pays extra attention to Sebastian’s sensitive nipples, loving the way his boyfriend’s breath hitches merely at the anticipation. 

“You know, actually, I think we’re going to need more space, let’s take this to the bedroom.”

He leads Sebastian down the hallway, hands clasped tight. They breach the doorway and Chris is devouring Sebastian, drinking him in until the man under him is light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

Chris guides Seb to the bed, covering his body with his weight and assaulting his face with more of his favourite scratchy kisses. If Chris had any doubt that Seb was enjoying himself, the soft whimpers and the bulge in his sweats would’ve eased his mind.

Seb’s eager fingers tug on the hem of Chris’ tee, urging it up to reveal the taut and warm skin underneath. Chris is happy to indulge, so he leans back on his haunches to give Seb a little show.

He dramatically flings his shirt into the air and watches as it lands on the chair in the corner, on top of Seb’s duffle. Chris does a double take, that has Sebsatian wondering what he’s thinking.

“Oh my God! I’m such a meatball!” Chris exclaims, slapping a palm over his newest chest tattoo.

“What?” Sebastian asks breathlessly, looking up at Chris; his eyes already glassy from just a little light foreplay.

“It’s _Valentine’s Day,”_ Chris says as if it’s meant to explain why he’s no longer busy feeling up his boyfriend.

“Right...” says Sebastian, looking a little lost; his brain not functioning properly with a half-naked Chris in such close proximity. “I thought that’s why you were about to show me how much you love me.”

Chris laughs at Seb’s wit but starts to climb off the bed.

“It’s Valentines! I’ve been waiting for weeks to give you your gift,” Chris says with as much excitement as one of his nephews on Christmas morning. “But your mouth distracted me!” 

Seb rolls his eyes at the accusation, he definitely hadn’t heard any complaints.

“Can I go first?” Chris asks him.

Sebastian shifts, sitting up against the headboard. He glances down at his hands, chagrin gurgles in his belly. “Sure, but.. ummm, actually your gift hasn’t arrived yet. Sorry,” he lies.

Chris looks at Sebastian skeptically and then dramatically accuses, “You mean that _shopping bag_ on the chair, has a giant heart of chocolates for your _other_ boyfriend?”

Sebastian can’t help but roll his eyes again at Chris’ lame attempt at humour and he figures he may as well cop to his fib. “Actually, they’re jelly beans,” he corrects Chris, trying his best to hide his smirk.

Chris jumps off the bed, quickly running over to the chair.

“I’ve been abandoned for candy, this can’t be a good sign.” Sebastian mutters to himself. 

“I _love_ jelly beans!” Chris joyfully exclaims, lifting the box out of the bag. “Ooh, and who’s this little guy?”

Sebastian watches in horror as a tawny-coloured teddy bear he can’t even remember buying appears in Chris’ hand.

“ _Damn Boo, You Fine._ ” Chris says reading the embroidered heart clutched in the bear’s little paws. “Awww, sweetheart. I think you’re fine, too. More than fine, in fact.”

“ _That_ would be the result of a lot of last-minute panic.” Sebastian tells him, hiding his face behind his palm, unable to escape the neverending anxiety from this total Valentine’s fiasco.

Chris doesn’t seem to notice Sebastian’s discomfort, he’s made his way to the other side of the room, to retrieve _something_ from his sock drawer. When he makes his way back over to the bed, he sits facing Sebastian, holding an arm behind his back. He leans in close, his free hand cupping his boyfriend’s cheek and gives Seb’s perfect lips the sweetest kiss. “Thank you, I love the gifts.”

But when Chris breaks the kiss and looks into his favourite pair of grey-blue eyes, he sees turmoil instead of the pleasure he’s expecting. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian squeaks, his words completely betrayed by the way his nose scrunches up.

“Sebastian, talk to me.” Chris orders, his tone no nonsense. 

Seb chokes out an exhale, his airway suddenly thick with unshed tears but he powers through, trying his hardest to explain.

“It’s just that you already gifted me the _The Devil All The Time_ project and now a first edition of _Death of a Salesman;_ and all I got you were airport jelly beans and a ridiculous bear. I can’t help but feel like I ruined Valentine’s Day.”

Chris’s stern expression softens at Seb’s confession. He was truly worried there for a minute, but Chris is used to Sebastian getting into his head sometimes. What Sebastian seems to forget is that he plans to always be there and help him work through it. Chris’ lips lift into a soft smile and his eyes are full of adoration as he looks at his favourite person in the whole world. 

It’s that very look that eases Sebastian’s worry. The way Chris is able to show just how much he loves him without saying a single word, truly astounds Sebastian and makes him never want to let go.

“Babe the project wasn’t a gift, it’s just work. They needed someone to fill the role and I just happened to recommend the most talented actor I know.”

Sebastian swallows thickly, Chris’ kind words, lodging themselves in his throat.

“I’ll admit that the press release going out today of all days, was a little fortuitous, but I don’t think anyone’s going to read into it.” Chris chuckles. “Other than you, that is.”

The cathartic sound Sebastian lets out is something between a laugh and a sob. Chris pulls him close, rhythmically raking his fingers through Seb’s hair, a gesture that immediately has Sebastian relaxing against him.

It’s only the sounds of their breath that fills the room for a couple moments while Chris’ other hand rubs soothing circles on Seb’s back. 

“Feel better?” Chris asks into the soft tousle of Seb’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian admits, though he still feels a little silly for blowing everything out of proportion.

“Can I ask you a question?” Chris asks.

Seb’s curiosity has him shifting just enough to make eye contact with his boyfriend, “Yeah?”

“How’d you know what I got for you? Dodger didn’t spill the beans, did he? Because he and I talked about this.”

Sebastian shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips as he explains, “Was gonna borrow some of your socks.” 

Realization dawns on Chris’ face. “Ah, I see. Explains why your cold toes we’re feeling up my ass.” He teases back at his boyfriend.

Chris reaches back behind him to retrieve Sebastian’s gift. “Well, it might not be a surprise, but I really want you to have this.”

With a sheepish smile, Sebastian accepts the gift and carefully unties the ribbon; his fingers lightly graze the tattered edges of the cover. “This is incredible, Chris. I can’t believe you tracked this down.”

Chris shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Sebastian can’t even put into words how deeply he appreciates his boyfriend’s efforts. Now, it’s Sebastian’s turn to cup Chris’ cheek and pour all of his adoration into a singular kiss.

“I’ve got an idea,” Seb says, as he moves to place his treasured book of harm’s way on top of Chris’ nightstand.

“Yeah?” Chris says, interest piqued. “Do tell.”

“How about, you tie me up however you like, and _I’ll_ be your present.” Sebastian suggests while running his hands over the long red ribbon still in his grasp. 

“An interesting proposition,” Chris replies with a nod of approval and a twinkle in his eye. “I _do_ like unwrapping gifts.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Sebastian says, passing Chris the long strip of red satin and giving him a flirtatious kiss.

Seb kicks off his sweats and underwear and scoots back up on the bed, reclining against the pillows. With the ribbon in his hand, Chris instructs him; “Hands together, sweetheart.”

Sebastian quickly complies, holding his arms out in front of him, as if he were being cuffed. Instead the silky red ribbon binds his wrists together, and a rush of excitement fills him.

“Hands behind your head,” Chris orders and Sebastian doesn’t argue. 

“Now what should I do with you?” Chris ponders, playfully tapping his fingers on his chin. 

Seb shifts trying to get comfortable with his bound hands supporting his head. He can feel his cock is growing hard under Chris’ watchful gaze; the endless possibilities of all the ways Chris will use him, swirl in his mind. He watches as Chris circles the bed, expecting him to grab the bottle of lube he knows is in the nightstand; which he does, but Chris also takes a detour to open his jelly beans.

“What’re you doing?” Seb asks, from where he’s lying almost completely naked on the bed as Chris pops a handful of jelly beans into his mouth.

“Enjoying my Valentine’s gift from my beautiful boyfriend,” Chris deadpans, earning him another exaggerated eye roll. He laughs at Seb’s faux-annoyance and crawls up onto the bed and kneels between Seb’s long legs.

Taking Seb’s right ankle in his hold, Chris lifts it to his mouth and begins to slowly trail scratchy kisses all the way up. He smirks, noticing how his boyfriend’s abs contract when he gets to _that_ spot on his inner thigh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian gasps when the kisses on his inner thigh become wet, hot sucks. The sweet, almost angelic way Chris’ dark lashes rest against his pale Irish skin, complemented perfectly by pink cheeks, twist Sebastian up inside in a way he can’t even explain. He’s caught between not wanting Chris to stop, but also desperate for Chris to move his attention and his mouth to his leaking cock.

Chris can’t get enough of Sebastian’s little whimpers and the sheer pleasure and frustration they emote. He can tell Seb is fighting the urge to ask for Chris to touch him or to untie him so he can touch himself. 

“You want me to touchyou, sweetheart?” Chris prompts.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Sebastian chokes out through clenched teeth as Chris rakes his dull nails over the smooth skin of Seb’s chest, abs and back down to his thighs. He urges Seb’s knees a little wider, and the glistening tip of Seb’s thick cock is simply irresistible; even with the taste of his favourite strawberry jelly beans on his tongue. Chris wraps his fist around the base of Seb’s shaft and indulges him with a few strokes.

“Mmmm,” he moans, a heady expression in his gaze as his tongue delicately laps up all of the delicious salty precome; enjoying how the flavours mix on his tongue. “Strawberry Seb, might be my new favourite.”

Sebastian struggles to pay attention, his eyes pinched tight while Chris continues to steadily stroke him. Long, languid pulls that are almost enough to get his hips rolling. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t had your dick in my mouth since LA,” Chris laments. Though, he’d been so thrilled when Sebastian surprised him the weekend of the globes. 

“If you’re still talking, it’s not in your mouth,” Seb retorts, brash from all the pent up desire coursing through his veins.

A jolt of lust shoots through Chris at Seb’s sardonic quip, “You know, I didn’t expect my gift to be quite so _cocky._ Lucky for you, I like it when my boyfriend is a little bratty.” 

Before Sebastian can even _think_ of a reply, let alone say it aloud; Chris swallows his cock whole, surrounding it with the most deliciously wet heat. _Unnngh._ He mutters, though his bottom lip is pinched tightly between his teeth as his boyfriend begins to work him over. Chris swallows around him and Seb is pulling so hard on ribbon, the fabric restraint is digging into the creases of his wrists. 

Chris hands and mouth are working magic, he bobs off Sebastian’s cock and jerks him until his tip is once again drooling gratuitously, on the cusp of orgasm.

“Don’t come yet baby,” Chris instructs him. “I wanna feel your tight ass around me first.”

“ _Chris,_ ” Sebastian whines, unable to say anything more. His thoughts are much too scattered as he struggles to process Chris’ words. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Chris says, lifting a hand and raking it through the damp strands of Seb’s hair. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Sebastian knows Chris means that he’s going to fuck him so hard that he comes against the sheets, but his heart swells at the deeper, unspoken meaning. Because ever since the beginning, Chris has always taken care of him. Has always been at his side, no matter how big the obstacles or how _low_ Seb’s lows got.

“Ass up,” Chris says, giving Seb’s haunch a love tap.

Seb struggles to roll onto his stomach and shift his knees under him without the use of both of his hands, but he manages with a couple laboured grunts. 

Sounds that go straight to Chris’ own stiff cock, pulsing against his waistband. He shoves his pants down his legs and pops open the bottom of lube, swiftly coating his fingers, eager to work Sebastian open for him.

When Chris glances up from his task, he nearly swallows his tongue. There right in front of him, is Sebastian’s pretty pink hole, already open and waiting for him.

“Fuck, baby.” Chris grunts at the beautiful sight. “Had some fun in the shower, did you?” Chris asks his boyfriend, as he traces his slick fingers around the rim.

“Just wanted to be ready for you,” Sebastian moans, his teeth digging into his bicep at the feeling of Chris probing him. “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

“There’s my favourite smartmouth,” Chris banters back.

With one hand buried in his boyfriend, Chris squirts lube all over his cock with the other. He strokes himself with the same unhurried tempo he’s using to fuck Seb with his fingers, which seems to quiet his boyfriend’s grievances, even if only temporarily. 

Chris’ cock pulses in his hand, hungry and needy for more stimulation. Chris feels hungry and needy too, but for Sebastian.

And with that, Chris slides his dick between Seb’s sweet ass cheeks, lubing up his crease with his slick shaft. He finally gives them what they both want, gently guiding his cock with his hand as he breaches Seb’s entrance.

Chris takes a deep breath, wanting to work them both up into a sweat before watching Sebastian shiver with his release; which is proving to be a challenge with his cock buried inside Seb’s perfect ass.

“Jesus, sweetheart. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Chris comments as Sebastian squirms under him, his back arching as he takes Chris even deeper. The way he clenches around Chris so tight, causes his eyes to roll back in his head.

Sebastian buries his face deeper into the pillow, his bound wrists pinned above his head, feeling so utterly and completely, _full_. 

Deciding Sebastian has suffered enough, Chris begins to slide out of Seb’s tight heat before he plunges right back inside. He starts off slow, but it doesn’t take long before the pace is punishing, Chris’ fingers are digging brutally into the sculpted flesh of Seb’s hips, trying to gain even more leverage.

As each brush of Chris’ hard length grazes his most sensitive nerve, Sebastian becomes more and more distraught and his cock more and more messy. The mangled cry that leaves his mouth when his orgasm finally takes him, is so full of pleasurable distress, that Chris stops thrusting and slips out from inside Seb. 

Quickly, he fists his hand around Seb’s erection and begins to mercissily stroke and pump him until every last drop of his orgasm is covering Chris’ duvet. Exhausted and satiated, Sebastian’s body sags against the mattress.

“You did so good, baby,” Chris praises the limp form under him, untying his wrists and urging him to roll over onto his back. 

A thoroughly dazed Sebastian obliges, though when he feels the wetness of his spunk on his back, his nose scrunches adorably.

“You didn’t finish,” he murmurs, stating the obvious as he stares at Chris’ thick and angry cock. 

“Don’t mind me,” Chris says, beginning to lazily stroke himself as he gazes down at a sex drunk Sebastian, though his own expression is equally full of lust. “I’ve got a pretty good view to jerk off to.”

Seb reaches out a hand and tugs Chris further up his body, until he’s got a knee on each side of Sebastian’s narrow waist. Cheshire-grin on his face, Sebastian slides his hands over the dusting of hair covering Chris’ thighs until he’s got both palms glued to his ass, squeezing the firm flesh as it flexes each time Chris thrusts up into his hand.

Sebastian watches transfixed as Chris’ muscles tense and flex as he works himself over, his fist pumping at a steady pace, his breath growing tight every time he rolls his palm over his wet tip, his thumb playing with his slit.

“Pretty sure, I’ve got a better view,” Sebastian argues. He’s watching intently, trying his best to commit every movement and every sound to memory for when they’re apart and he’s missing his boyfriend in the worst way.

Seb gazes up at Chris, his features pinched tight as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Sebastian smiles at the way Chris’ long lashes flutter in time with each of his thrusts.

“I’m close,” Chris grits out, voicing what Sebastian already knows.

“Gimme all you got, baby,” Sebastian encourages, almost as eager to watch Chris orgasm than he had been for his own. _Almost._ Though his dick does give a small twitch as he thinks about being thoroughly covered in Chris’ orgasm.

Redness creeps up Chris’ chest and neck, his nostrils flare as he begins to feel the familiar rush of his climax. He doubles down his efforts, firmly cupping his balls with one hand while moving his fist at a furious pace along his pulsing cock with the other.

Just before he comes, Chris’ body goes as rigid as a marble statue. Grunts of exertion fill the room as he drives himself past the point of no return. Sebastian’s hands lovingly graze the backs of his thighs, holding him steady while Chris, with his head thrown back in utter satisfaction, marks his boyfriend’s body with a heavy spattering of come. Chris gives himself a couple more slow but firm tugs before he’s completely satiated and able to focus again.

“Let me clean you up,” Sebastian says as he props himself up against a couple pillow, urging Chris closer. Sebastian reaches out to take Chris’ softening cock in his hand and proceeds to lick the tip clean, unable to resist giving it the faintest of sucks.

“Babe!” Chris says, urgency in his tone as he pushes Sebastian off his cock. “Too soon.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian quickly apologizes, pink staining his sharp cheekbones.

“All good,” Chris says looking down at his boyfriend, moving his hand from Seb’s shoulder up to his chin. “I think you’re the one that needs cleaning up, sweetheart.”

Sebastian couldn’t care less, he slides back down to the mattress and pulls Chris down on top of him, unbothered by the mess of smeared come on both of their bellies.

Their lips meet, unhurried and yet unrestrained. Soft nips and nibbles as they enjoy being wrapped up in each other, no longer in a hurry to satiate a carnal need or to ease an emotional burden. Covered with the comforting weight of the man he loves, Sebastian wishes this moment would never end. 

Chris moans into another kiss, his tongue sweeping against Seb’s. 

“Everything okay?” Chris asks, peering into the endless ocean of Seb’s grey-blue eyes when he notices Sebastian’s hand pressing on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Seb replies with a grin, “Just deciding if I like the taste.”

“Of my mouth or cock?” Chris asks, feeling slightly confused.

Sebastian rolls his eyes for what feels like the millionth time today. “We both know I love the taste of both your mouth and your cock, babe. Just wasn’t sure how I liked it mixed with _jelly beans_.”

“And?” 

“Not terrible,” Sebastian says drolly, his grin widening into a full-fledged smile. “Who knows, maybe I’ll start gifting you jelly beans _every_ Valentine’s Day.”

“Such a smartass,” Chris sasses in retort. He plunges his tongue back in his boyfriend’s mouth, giving him another sampling of his _‘not terrible’_ jelly bean breath. And as expected, he doesn’t get a single complaint.


End file.
